


【一成三角】櫻漬飯糰

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【一成三角】櫻漬飯糰

從玻璃罐中取出了鹽漬櫻花，因為沒有時間做，只好從超市買來一罐。  
將鹽漬櫻花小心地泡在水中，注視著在明亮陽光底下，玻璃碗中在水中舒展開花瓣的櫻花，想來也是種風雅吧。  
抬頭注視了放在流理台上的一個小鬧鐘，指著的時間是6:10，太陽才稍微探出頭，還有些涼意。  
確認了電鍋中的米飯已經煮好，熱呼呼的蒸氣向上蒸騰。禁不住露出了淺淺的微笑。  
拿來了一個大木盆，將米飯挖出放置其中，再依份量比例撒下壽司醋和一些白糖，用飯杓小心地翻動著，好把調味料與米飯順利結合。  
接著在砧板上將紫蘇梅干去籽切成碎泥，加進米飯中，繼續攪動。

鳥鳴聲在不遠處悅耳響起，三角很自然地回應了聲：「早安！」  
把手放進裝著冰塊的大碗中，準備要來捏飯糰了！  
很仔細的把粉色的米飯捏成端正的三角形，這件事三角做起來特別上手。  
畢竟他可是想趕在戀人起床之前完成，稍微趕一下進度吧！  
粉嫩的三角形飯糰，在上頭小心地押上一朵已經泡過水的鹽漬櫻花。  
「好可愛。」想像著戀人看見飯糰的表情，三角就覺得胸口開始癢癢的。

在鬧鐘上的時間來到了7:20，寢室那邊有點騷動，看來戀人已經醒了。昨天他才剛交件出去，熬夜到凌晨2點的。  
「角角～」一成沙啞的聲音在呼喚著他。  
三角差點要把前晚準備好的配菜給掉到地上，還好筷子緊緊的夾住。

抓搔著一頭亂髮，一成打著呵欠先是來到客廳，但在聞到食物的香氣時，他很自然邁開腳步來到廚房。  
在這個坪數不大的小天地裡，一成其實除了寢室外，特別喜歡的就是廚房了。因為他可愛的戀人會在這裡做各種三角形的熱騰騰料理給他。  
「角角！」他從後面抱住了三角。  
下巴擱在三角的肩上，就這麼盯著三角手上不停下的動作。

「阿一早安～」三角說。軟軟的聲音，像糖蜜一樣滲進一成的心裡。  
一成忍不住把臉埋進三角的肩窩蹭了一把。「角角早安！」  
「阿一要再睡一下嗎？」三角將包裹著鮭魚肉餡料的飯糰撒上了黑芝麻，放進便當盒中。  
一成搖搖頭，他很喜歡看著三角做料理。很溫暖甚至能夠從中感受得到一種「家」的味道。

接著是金黃的三角形煎蛋捲、三角形的炸雞塊、還有薯泥混和著蘿蔔塊和玉米粒的沙拉。  
眼前這可愛的，透漏著手作的樸實便當大功告成！  
「角角很早起嗎？」終於去到浴室完成漱洗的一成，換上了外出服，折回餐桌。在這座小套房中，除了寢室、浴廁、廚房和一間儲藏室外的公共空間，在鋪了地毯的地上擺了張小矮桌，接著在矮桌前的是電視櫃上的電視螢幕，後方則是小巧的雙人沙發。

「沒有很早。因為要準備便當嘛。」三角笑得還是跟記憶中那般稚氣。  
一成一個沒忍住，湊過去吻了他的額頭。他喜歡看著三角那張臉澎地變得通紅。  
「明明昨天早上才到美國的。」一成揉揉三角，繼續心疼的說：「時差還沒能調整過來吧？」  
「沒問題的哦，因為有阿一嘛。」三角把全身都埋進一成張開的雙臂中。  
再怎麼說，兩人都已經將近有三個月沒能碰上面。  
相隔異地，最為思念的人此刻就在自己身邊，能夠如此靠近地聽著心跳和呼吸，感受著溫度和觸感，「好幸福。」  
「咦？」三角因為一成的音量很小，一時沒聽清楚他說了什麼，而疑惑地抬起臉，卻被一成給壓回胸口。  
一成紅著耳尖嘀咕著沒事啦。

在完成了第N場夏組公演後，以天馬要接兩部電影為主要緣由，夏組決定暫時停止活動一年。而藉著這次暫時的休憩，一成提出了想去美國紐約留學半年的想法，同時也提出了申請書，在得到回應後，劇團的大家都是帶著笑容在機場目送他搭機。  
唯獨三角，他沒有來送機，這讓一成心裡落下了很大的空洞。  
但他明白這不是三角不愛自己，而是他沒有辦法面對這個活生生的離別，即使他半年後就會回來了。

不過就在一成在這個新國度裡拚命的學習，並且焦頭爛額的適應生活後的兩個月後，他收到了監督的訊息，說是三角很可能在最近會到美國一趟。  
雖然每次中午一成都會試著視訊給三角，但不是每次都能夠順利接到。  
於是每天早晨起床，一成就養成了一定會傳訊息跟自拍照給三角作為晚安的陪伴。

兩個人的交往起始卻是早在好久以前的那場夏組第五場公演後，一成在一次與三角的單獨與貓的約會中，跟他告白了。  
他還記得遙遠的悸動和滿身的汗水，實在是太緊張了，又或是興奮的賀爾蒙上升。  
還有最重要的，他們倆的初吻也是在那個時候親上的。  
三角太可愛了。好想將他綁在身邊一輩子。一成有時候在畫圖時，腦袋總會不自覺浮出這個令自己也嚇一跳的想法。  
因為他那個人飄忽忽的，好像下一刻就會突然消失得一乾二淨。

「今天說好了要去河畔賞櫻吃便當的。」三角滿心期待，看他那蜜糖般的橙色眼睛都傾滿了光亮。  
一成蹭了蹭三角，笑著回答：「那我們就出發吧！我知道這附近有條河，搭個地鐵大概一個小時，再步行十分鐘就到了。」  
他們吃了三角做的夾著起司片和火腿的簡單三明治，就牽著手愉快的一塊兒出門了。沿途兩人大笑著尋找街頭景色中的三角形。

在美國2/14是個大日子，但3/14卻不是那麼重要。街上的人們都按照著平日的生活步伐行走著。  
完全不像日本那般，3/14幾乎要與2/14一樣鋪張，到處都是粉紅跟紅色的裝飾和糖果玩偶。  
花了不短的時間總算及時在中午時來到了這條河畔。  
之所以特地選擇這條河，正是因為這條河畔兩邊種了滿滿的櫻樹，現在花開正盛，粉色的花瓣鋪天蓋地的飛捲在風中，灑落在綠地上。  
也有三三兩兩的人在這裡鋪上地墊野餐。

「轟」一成拿出野餐地墊大力攤開，鋪平在選好的位置上，在一棵大櫻樹下，有樹蔭遮涼，還能感受頭頂的花瓣偏偏落下，多好景致。  
「角角很想我嗎？」一成問。他從便當盒中拿出了櫻色的飯糰張口咬下。  
「嗯。」三角只含蓄的點了頭。  
好一下子，三角將一併帶來的麥茶倒在杯子裡。沉默只持續了幾秒。他怯怯的開口：「我都不敢開視訊。」  
「為什麼？」一成牽住了三角的手。他們並肩坐著，挨著彼此，眼前的河流正緩慢的流動著，櫻花花瓣隨之漂浮。  
「——我、」三角的臉始終沒敢看著一成，但是一成全程都死盯著三角的側顏。  
那是他腦海中最端正的一張臉，多麼好看。  
「我不知道要怎麼表達，可是很痛苦，要是看到了阿一的臉。」三角終於抬起臉，他看向一成的眼睛裡積蓄著水光。「好想摸摸阿一，可是阿一又不在這裡，我覺得很難受。」

「角角。」一成又把他抱得緊緊。交往到這個年頭了，三角雖然還沒辦法很直接了當的說出直接的感受。但是他已經有進步了，一成一邊心疼一邊欣慰的拍拍他的背。  
「我超級～想角角的啦～每一天哦，吃飯的時候，洗澡的時候，就連睡覺的時候也是。」三角的身體逐漸發熱起來，隨之肩膀也在輕微的抖動著。一成知道這是他在哭泣的緣故。  
他繼續微笑著說：「那個時候我跟角角討論留學進修的事，角角雖然很捨不得我，可是還是一口答應了。我真的很開心，謝謝你。」  
「角角的這份心意，我接收到了哦。」  
「阿一……。」三角離開了一成的肩膀，看來是哭夠了。  
一成輕撫著三角哭紅的眼角，他傾前沒有讓三角來得及把話說完，就把自己的唇瓣挨上去，舌頭在舔弄著三角口腔裡的每個部分。  
跟著發出輕微喘息的三角也試著回應，但這檔事他依然有點生澀。

好不容易花時間做好的便當怎麼能夠浪費呢？  
結束熱吻後，兩個人好好的欣賞著櫻花和河川上的風光，一邊享用著料理。  
看來沒見面的這三個月，三角的手藝變得更好了。一成意外的睜大了眼睛。「超好吃的！」  
而且擺盤也很可愛。當然啦，早在開動前，一成就已經對著便當盒拍了不下數十張，然後選擇了其中幾張上傳IG去了。  
「嘿嘿，因為最近的打工是在一家食堂，那邊的廚師先生會在有空閒的時候教我做料理，他說我很有天賦。」三角不好意思地摸摸自己的後頸。  
「角角超厲害的欸。」一成又在稱讚了一輪。

「說到這個，我也有禮物要送給角角哦。雖然這裡是美國，但畢竟是3月14號嘛。」一成俏皮地對三角拋了個媚眼。  
他從隨身帶來的大袋子中拿出了一個手掌大小的玩偶。那是一只柴犬造型像人那樣坐著的玩偶。毛茸茸的觸感讓三角很喜歡，不過在他接觸到玩偶的軀體時卻發現裡面有個硬硬的東西。  
「？」  
「來，角角壓他的手看看。」一成笑咪咪的催促。  
三角壓下了狗的右手，突然從玩偶裡面傳來了一成的聲音：「超愛角角的！」  
「！」三角嚇一跳睜圓了眼睛。  
「嘿嘿，很厲害吧！」一成繼續介紹，這個玩偶可以錄製聲音，所以他就把自己的聲音錄了進去，總共有三十條句子，只要按下右手，它就會隨機撥放。  
而左手的功能更厲害哦。快按快按！  
三角依言壓了下去，玩偶突然開始唱起了歌，同時玩偶的耳朵跟著在前後擺動。那是首輕快的歌，一成的歌聲是那樣的溫柔又快樂。短短的一小段唱畢。三角開心地鼓掌起來。  
「好厲害！好厲害！」三角整張臉都亮了起來。

「因為接下來的日子我可能會越來越忙，到時候說不定連傳一條訊息給角角都有點困難。」一成面帶愧疚的雙手在三角面前合十：「但是希望即使我不在，這隻汪汪也可以當作是我，陪伴角角的。」  
「阿一謝謝！」三角看起來非常滿足，他緊緊把玩偶抱在懷中。  
「……。」但是看著三角如此喜愛這隻玩偶，一成又有點吃醋了，他把三角懷中的玩偶抓起來擺到旁邊，然後抱著三角一個躺下翻滾了一圈，直至把三角禁錮在自己身下，一成認真地注視著三角，這雙綠色的眼眸透著強烈的侵略性，他想要狠狠咬進三角的心底深處。「現在本人在這裡，角角還是多抱抱我比較好吧。」  
三角噗哧笑了出來，他摸摸一成的頭笑他很可愛。不意外又獲得了一枚濕吻作為回應。

大好春光，隨著粉色花瓣飄零在天空中飛舞，遍地的落櫻。一成跟三角一起來到河邊，脫下了鞋襪，捲起褲管，開始踏進河川中。流速不急的河川，時而還能看見一絲亮光閃過河面。那是魚。三角眼尖的高呼。  
兩個人感受著冰涼的河水流過小腿肚，一邊嘻笑著一邊在水裡散起步來。  
他們聊著美國聊著日本，聊著劇團，還有彼此。  
已經是25的歲數了。未來的路還長遠得很，不知道會有什麼新奇的事物會在未來等待著，但是他們只清楚一件事，那就是未來一定會有對方。  
他們會一起笑一起哭一起生氣一起面對，「等到我們都是老頭子了，還想要一起牽手去賞花呢。」一成笑著，映著水光的他格外耀眼。三角看著都不禁臉又要紅一遍。

在即將4點半的時刻，一成和三角擦乾了腳，穿回了鞋襪。一成說要帶三角去附近一家餐廳吃晚餐。那可是這附近相當出名的餐廳，他提前一個禮拜預約了位子的。  
3月14日，也有3.14，圓周率日的意思。這一天，部分美國人會去吃派來慶祝。  
在大約5點半時來到了餐廳。這裡布置是用木板裝潢的，處處都鋪著可愛花樣的布巾，以及陳設著各樣的童趣布偶。  
服務生領著他們來到靠近窗邊的雙人座後，接受了點餐，離去時微笑著說：「祝有個愉快的夜晚。」

這家餐廳的田園蔬菜鹹派以及番茄雞肉培根鹹派都是推薦菜色，一成除了這兩樣，多加點了一道波士頓濃湯。飯後甜點是香草優格布丁。  
「『派日』快樂！」他們手上抓著切好的三角形的派，做著像是酒杯相互敲擊乾杯那樣的動作，大笑著。  
而後兩個人襯著星光回家。  
雖然已經步入春天，但入夜後還是殘留著冬日的冷涼。一成從隨身包中拿出了一條圍巾給三角圍上，他自己也有一條。兩個人的圖樣都是三角形，只是顏色不同。  
「這可是情侶圍巾哦。」一成說，他十指緊扣著三角的手。三角也嘿嘿笑著，握緊回去。  
踏著慵懶的腳步，兩人一路欣賞夜晚的街景，然後搭地鐵回家。

回到家後，兩個人都狠狠沖了個熱水澡，原本只是三角先去洗，但是一成調皮的鑽進去浴室。於是兩人在濕淋淋的蒸汽中，還是沒能忍住的擦槍走火。  
在浴室裡發洩了一遍後，一成拉著三角回到寢室的床上繼續。  
他們接吻，不只是在唇瓣上流連，甚至遍布彼此身上的各個角落。最後一成在三角的大腿腿根咬了一口。三角吃痛得哭出來，但是臉上仍掛著笑。  
進入前的前戲，一成刻意拉長了時間，他非常癡迷於看到三角被自己逗弄得快要不行的模樣，在三角已經沒辦法繼續忍耐的要一成趕快進來時，他的眼角淚珠還在嘩嘩地掉落。  
一遍又一遍，彷彿要把過去缺失的那些空白又寂寞的夜晚都給填滿，淫靡的聲音把夜晚的色彩點綴得更加旖旎。

最後體力耗盡，等到兩人相皆睜開眼睛，已經是日上三竿了。昨天做到什麼時候了呢？腦袋早已經沒有印象。  
三角先去了浴室沖洗後，換上乾淨的T恤和短褲，回到床邊搖著賴床的一成起來。  
一成搖頭把臉埋在枕頭中，耍賴的說要三角吻他才要起床。  
「阿一這樣好像小孩子。」三角說，他摸摸一成的頭。  
「可以當角角的小孩，一定很幸福。」一成伸出了手臂把三角的頭勾下來，順勢吻了上去。

「……。」三角再次沉默地盯著一成。他不知道這種時候該說些什麼好。  
但是一成爬出了棉被，他坐起身，握住了三角的手，一臉正經地盯著他：「斑鳩三角，我愛你。」  
「阿一。」三角覺得體內的溫度又開始竄高，就像回到昨晚。  
「嗯，」但是他挺起了胸膛，回看著一成，也以一種極為認真的態度說：「我也愛你，三好一成。」

靜謐在他們之間流淌，午後的陽光已經有些熱辣，穿過窗子照在他們身上。  
「啊啊，這種時候應該要有戒指的。」一成抓抓自己的頭笑出來。  
「沒有戒指也沒有關係。」三角抱住了一成，甜甜地笑著：「我有阿一就夠了。」  
「我好幸福啊！」一成這次很大聲的吼出來。  
三角嚇一跳的抖了一下。  
「對吧？角角。」  
「嗯！我也是哦。」  
兩個人額頭貼著額頭，十指扣著十指。

今生能夠遇上你，真是最棒的禮物。

■FIN.■


End file.
